Daddy's Little Monster
by Myari
Summary: After a huge fight with the Joker, Harley runs to Ivy to let not only herself cool off but also to let the Joker cool off. While staying with Ivy, Harley comes into some information and sneaks back to hers and Joker's home while he is on a heist. Will Harley be able to tell her Joker what she learned, or will she be able to keep it a secret? Connected One-shots.
1. Chapter 1- Duck and Run

**Daddy's Little Monster**

 **Summary-**

After a huge fight with the Joker, Harley runs to Ivy to let not only herself cool off but also to let the Joker cool off. While staying with Ivy, Harley comes into some information and sneaks back to hers and Joker's home while he is on a heist. Will Harley be able to tell her Joker what she learned, or will she be able to keep it a secret?

 **Chapter 1- Duck and Run**

Harley was pissed, that wasn't unusual, and she was pissed at the Joker, again, not unusual. But what _was_ unusual was when she picked up her baseball bat and swung it at the Joker's head. She had never dared to swing at her Puddin before. So it was certain to say that the Joker was too shocked to even think about ducking, and the bat hit him knocking him off kilter.

The second the bat connected with the Joker's head, Harley realized what she had done. And they only thing on her mind was to get out of there before the Joker had time to collect himself and retaliate. With tears streaming down her cheeks, Harley spun around and, as quick as she could, ran.

Harley didn't look back, nor did she stop until she got to the only other place she felt safe, Pamela's place. The second Pamela Isley, or Poison Ivy, saw the tears on Harley's cheeks, she wasted no time in pulling the young woman into a warm embrace. "What did that asshole do this time?" Harley opened her mouth to tell her friend what had transpired but all that came out was a loud sob.

Ivy sighed and pulled her into her house that had once been a large greenhouse that she had taken over. She lead Harley to a loveseat and sat the woman down before leaving to start her some calming tea. When she got back Harley had stopped sobbing and was just silently crying, while occasionally sniffing.

"Are you ready to talk about it?" Ivy asked as she sat the tea on the coffee table while sitting beside Harley who instantly leaned her head on the red head's shoulder. At that, Ivy began to run a calming and loving hand through Harley's blond locks. It was then that Ivy finally noticed that Harley wasn't wearing her usual red and black jester outfit. Instead, she was wearing a short sleeve red and white shirt that was ripped off at her midriff and had 'Daddy's Little Monster' written on it, short red and blue booty shorts over fishnet stockings, and black and white stiletto boots. Harley had dyed the tips of the left side of her hair blue and the tips of the right side of her hair red.

"I tried to surprise Mista J with my new look. I thought he would like it, ya know, I had even gotten a golden choker that read 'Puddin'." Harley started and Ivy hummed and pulled Harley's legs across her lap. "But he didn't like it. He started yellin' at me. Callin' me an attention whore. Claiming that the real reason I was wearin' this was to lure other men to me. But that ain't true!" Harley cried throwing her arms around Ivy. "I was only tryin' to look good for my Puddin. The only male I want attention from is Mista J!"

"So you two fought and you left him to cool off?" Ivy asked. This was nothing new. The Joker and Harley always fought, and when they had a particularly nasty fight, Harley would run to her and stay for a couple of days before the Joker called and asked her to come home soon. It wasn't long before Ivy realized that that was how he apologized. It had taken her even longer to realize that how the Joker showed he cared about Harley was by hitting her, or 'punishing' her as Harley claimed. But Ivy also noticed that the Joker didn't allow anyone else to harm Harley, if they did they were soon found dead.

"Not exactly." Harley muttered, the tears that had stopped starting again as she thought about what she had done.

"What does that mean?" Ivy asked, had Harley broken up with the Joker for good? Ivy mentally shook her head, there was no way that Harley Quinn would break up with the Joker, she was madly in love with the clown. Had the Joker left her? No if that had happened Harley wouldn't be here, she would be either trying to get him to take her back or killing herself. So what had happened?

"I hit him." Harley whispered so quietly and guiltily that Ivy had barely heard her. Ivy blinked at her. Harley had _hit_ the Joker? Harley Quinn? Her Harley? The woman that would take a bullet for the Joker? The same woman who had willing lept into a vat of Ace Chemicals to prove to the Joker that her life was his?

"Excuse me?" Ivy asked still trying to comprehend what she had been told. It didn't make sense in her mind. Sure, she had been telling the young woman for years to stand up to the Joker, but never had she actually imagined that the young woman would actually do so.

"I took my bat and swung at him, hitting him in the head." Harley said before letting a sob flow from her lips. "I left while he was still disoriented. What have I done Ivy?! He's gonna be so mad at me! What if he never forgives me! What will I do then! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT MY PUDDIN!" Harley yelled before jumping off the loveseat. "Oh god, what have I done? I hurt my Puddin. I need to go back and apologize." Harley turned to run back to the Joker but Ivy caught her by the arm and stopped her.

"Harley, darling, you need to calm down. If you did hit him with your bat then it is too dangerous for you to go back." Ivy said and Harley opened her mouth but Ivy interrupted her. "I'm not saying never go back, all I'm saying is at least give him a day to calm down and then go back and apologize." Harley thought about it before nodding. Pleased that Harley wasn't going to immediately rush into danger, Ivy pulled her into a hug. Suddenly Ivy's eyes widened as she got a good smell of Harley's scent. She took another sniff, yup she hadn't imagined it, this made Harley's recent actions towards the Joker make sense.

"Sweety," Ivy started pulling away from Harley, "when was the last time you menstruated?" Harley took a second to think before her eyes widened.

"But it's not possible." Harley whispered fearfully.

"And why not sweety, from what you've told me about your sexlife with the Joker, it is very possible." Ivy said and Harley shook her head.

"No, it can't! The Joker said that the Chemicals sterilized him!" Harley cried out shocking Ivy.

"Did he ever actually get checked or was that what he believed?" Ivy asked. Harley opened her mouth then closed it confirming what Ivy thought. "If he never got checked then it is a huge possibility that the chemicals didn't make him sterile, just like they didn't make you sterile." Ivy's arms shot out to catch Harley when she passed out.


	2. Chapter 2 -Mine

**Daddy's Little Monster**

 **Summary-**

After a huge fight with the Joker, Harley runs to Ivy to let not only herself cool off but also to let the Joker cool off. While staying with Ivy, Harley comes into some information and sneaks back to hers and Joker's home while he is on a heist. Will Harley be able to tell her Joker what she learned, or will she be able to keep it a secret?

 **Chapter 2- Mine**

The Joker growled as he slammed his empty shot glass down on his desk. That little bitch had actually hit him with a fucking bat! How dare that whore hit him! Not only that! She had left! And in that little outfit too!

It wasn't as if the Joke _hated_ that outfit, quite the opposite. The second he had seen his little Harley in it he had wanted to throw her against the wall and fuck her senseless. It was only when he realized that she had planned to wear the outfit _outside_ where other _males_ would be able to _see_ her did he become furious.

How _dare_ she try and show of what was his! She was _his_! Only _he_ was allowed to see her dressed like that! Only _he_ was allowed to roam his eyes over her sexy little body! And he had told her so. But then that little bitch had hit him and run away. Away to the slut of a plant his Harley called a _friend_.

The Joker wasn't a fool, even if he acted like one he wasn't one. Nor was he an idiot. He knew what Ivy truly wanted from his lovely Harley. Saw it in her eyes every time the weed dared to even look at his Harley. Oh it pissed him off to no end! And the only reason he hadn't killed the weed was because his Pumpkin would be mad at him.

The Joker growled again as he picked up the bottle of scotch and went to pour himself another glass before he just chugged the liquor straight from the bottle. How could his Pumpkin hit him and then run off to the weed? The Joker's head hit his desk with a depressed sigh. Was this the end of the Joker and his Harley Quinn? Had his Harley left him for good? Had she left him for that _weed_?

The Joke shook his head with another growl. No! Harley was _his_! _He_ had created her! Had _rescued_ her from her boring and mundane life! She had dove into a vat of Ace Chemicals for _him_. Her life belonged to _him_!

The Joker's office door opened and a henchman stepped in while opening his mouth to say something. But the henchman never got to say whatever he had come to say, for the next second he was falling over with a hole in his forehead. The Joker dropped his arm that was holding up his gun and turned his head to look at the dead henchman and let out an insane laugh.

Still laughing, the Joker stood up and kicked the dead henchman, taking out his frustration on the body. _No one_ was going to take Harley from him. _No one_. Harley was his, and she knew it. _Everyone_ knew it.

Giving the dead henchman's body one last kick the Joker walked back over to his desk and flopped back into his chair. He reached out for the scotch bottled but changed his mind and grabbed a picture that was on his desk and was _never_ to be touched by any but him.

The picture was of him and his Harley in her usual red and black jester outfit, she was on his back, one arm around his shoulders to help hold her up, one arm stretched out holding the camera. He was holding one of his Joker cards that held lipstick marks and was glaring at her.

At the time of the picture he had been annoyed with her, and had yelled at her after words. But once he had seen the picture he had take it and sat it on his desk, where is still remained. The Joker sighed and ran a finger along the picture. Sure his Harley could be a very annoying, clingy, spoiled brat, but he wouldn't have her any other way. And, if he were to be honest with himself, which he wasn't very often, he had made her that way by spoiling his Pumpkin too much.

The Joker laughed again while setting the picture back in its place before gathering the papers that were on his desk. He had a heist to finish planning. And if Harley returned and begged and pleaded for him to forgive him and take her back in time, he may just let her join. Or he would punish her by making her stay in the head quarters chained to the bed.

That thought had the Joker cackling madly. Hell, he might just chain her up anyways. She was his to do with what he wanted.


	3. Chapter 3- Chemicals React

**Daddy's Little Monster**

 **Summary-**

After a huge fight with the Joker, Harley runs to Ivy to let not only herself cool off but also to let the Joker cool off. While staying with Ivy, Harley comes into some information and sneaks back to hers and Joker's home while he is on a heist. Will Harley be able to tell her Joker what she learned, or will she be able to keep it a secret?

 **Chapter 3- Chemicals React**

Harley sat curled up on her bed in Ivy's home hugging a pillow to her chest. Her blue eyes cloudy as stared into space as her thoughts ran around in her mind. There was a possibility that she was pregnant with her Puddin's baby. Or at least that's what Ivy told her. Did she believe Ivy? Would Ivy lie about something like this? Did she want it to be a lie?

Harley sighed heavily and held the pillow tighter. She had long since accepted that she and the Joker would never have kids because she had believed that they were both made infertile. And yet here Ivy was telling her that her pheromones were that of someone pregnant. Harley stretched out her legs. But that just couldn't be true.

Unless the chemicals didn't actually make them infertile, just changed his sperm and her eggs. As much as she hated to admit it, she knew that the Joker had slept with other women before they got together. And Harley had tracked every single one of them, especially the ones he slept with more than once, to inform the little whores that Mista J was now off the market. And none of them had been pregnant.

Maybe the chemicals had changed them enough that only _she_ was able to carry Joker's baby. This made her giggle madly. She liked that thought. She liked feeling as if she was made especially for the Joker. She was his after all.

Harley jumped off the bed and went to leave. She had to tell her Puddin the good news. A thought suddenly made her freeze. What if the Joker didn't want the baby? Would he get rid of her? Her Puddin hated weakness and, having once been a doctor, knew that she would become weaker as the baby grew.

Harley began to pace the room. Would her Puddin make her get rid of it? What if this was only a one time thing? What if she wouldn't be able to have anymore after this? Would she be able to get rid of it?

Harley giggled and lightly hit her head. Oh who was she trying to kid. If the Joker told her to jump off a bridge, she would do so without hesitation. She was his, if he told her to do something she was to do it. And she would, maybe not silently and maybe after getting yelled at and maybe even slapped, but she would still do whatever her Puddin wanted her to do.

But her Puddin still needed to know. The one thing Mista J hated more than Batman was for her to keep anything from him. Of course sometimes it was hard for her to _always_ tell him everything, but she would always eventually tell him. It just usually took him punishing her for her to do so.

Harley skipped towards the door while humming. It had been two days since she and Mista J had fought. She was sure that he had calmed down enough for her to safely plead for his forgiveness.

"You're in a good mood." Ivy stated as Harley bounced out of her room.

"Yup." Harley said heading towards the front door.

"Where are you going?" Ivy asked.

"Home. Thanks for letting me stay here Ivy, but I think it's time for me to face my punishment." Harley said walking over to the red head and hugged her.

"Are you sure now is a good time? I hear Joker is on another heist." Ivy told Harley and a pain hit her heart, her Puddin had gone on a heist without her. Harley shook off the pain and smiled at her friend.

"It's alright, I'll sneak in and surprise him." Harley said kissing Ivy on the cheek before bounding out of her house.


	4. Chapter 4- You Oughta Know

**Daddy's Little Monster**

 **Summary-**

After a huge fight with the Joker, Harley runs to Ivy to let not only herself cool off but also to let the Joker cool off. While staying with Ivy, Harley comes into some information and sneaks back to hers and Joker's home while he is on a heist. Will Harley be able to tell her Joker what she learned, or will she be able to keep it a secret?

 **Chapter 4- You Oughta Know**

Harley giggled to herself as she flipped over the gate that surrounded the Joker's and her house. When her feet hit the ground she let her legs collapsed and tucked her body into a role before effortlessly turning the role in cart wheel that soon turned into a back handtuck. After landing, Harley spun on the balls of her feet and skipped over to the main door while humming.

Harley unlocked the door and greeted her babies before walking passed them. "Puddin, I'm home. And I'm _really_ sorry. I'm ready for my punishment, but there's something you oughta know first." She called out waiting to see if the Joker had come back from the heist. When she didn't get a reply, Harley sighed sadly and bowed her head as she walked to the bedroom intending to change out of her outfit that had started the fight.

As she was changing her babies stayed right beside her, begging for attention. "Did you miss your momma while she was away?" Harley asked her precious hyenas that Mista J had gotten her. She sat on the bed and laughed when her babies fought for the spot right next to her.

Harley perked up when she heard the front door open. She quickly got off the bed and went to greet the Joker. "Puddin." Harley said stopping just inside the doorway to the living area. The Joker sat the bags of money he was carrying down and smiled at her with his arms wide open.

"Come to daddy, Pumpkin." The Joker said and Harley ran into his arms.

"I'm so sorry, Puddin." Harley cried as she hugged her Puddin. The Joker allowed her to hug him for a minute before his suddenly gripped her hair and harshly yanked her head back, pulling a pain filled moan from her.

"Sorry for what Harley? For planning to show what was mine to the world? For hitting me in the head with a bat? Or for running off to that _weed_?" The Joker asked before slapping her.

"For everything Mista J. I was wrong. I should never have tried to show everyone what was yours. I should never have grabbed the bat and hit ya. And I shouldn't have run to Ivy. I belong to you, and only you Puddin. Everything I am is because of you, Mista J. You made me, and I am your toy. Please forgive me Puddin." Harley begged tears in her eyes. The Joker suddenly pulled her into a tight hug while laughing.

"Oh you minx. I could never stay mad at you, Pumpkin." The Joker said and Harley sighed.

"There's something I need to tell you, Mista J." Harley said.

"What is it, Pooh?" The Joker asked as he let her go to walk over to the bags of money.

"Well," Harley started but stopped and bit her lip wondering how she was going to tell the Joker what Ivy had told her, "there's a possibility that I'm pregnant." The sound of the heavy bags hitting the floor caused Harley to jump.

"What?" The Joker growled out slowly turning to glare at Harley. The murderous look in the Joker's eyes had Harley backing up while gulping. "You little tramp!" The Joker yelled rushing over to her and slapping her so hard that she fell to the ground.

"It's your's Puddin, I swear!" Harley cried out.

"Do not lie to me Harley, _you know what I do to liers_." The Joker said pulling out a knife and grabbing her by the hair.

"I ain't been with no one but you, Mista J! I swear! No one but you has touched me! I only belong to you!" Harley yelled, tears streaming down her face.

"I said don't lie to me Harley." The Joker growled out.

"I'm not, Mista J. I would never lie to you Puddin." Harley told him. The Joker glared into her eyes before letting her go, he said nothing to her as he grabbed the money bags and went into his office and slamming the door behind him. Harley picked herself up off the floor, looked at the closed office door, and headed back into the bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5- I Dream

**Daddy's Little Monster**

 **Summary-**

After a huge fight with the Joker, Harley runs to Ivy to let not only herself cool off but also to let the Joker cool off. While staying with Ivy, Harley comes into some information and sneaks back to hers and Joker's home while he is on a heist. Will Harley be able to tell her Joker what she learned, or will she be able to keep it a secret?

 **Chapter 5- I Dream**

The Joker stood over a sleeping Harley, taking in her tear stained cheeks, he let his eyes drift down her body to land on her flat stomach. There was no way she was pregnant. And if she was then it couldn't be his baby. But he knew his Harley had been telling the truth when she told him that he was the only one to touch her.

The Joker knelt down beside the bed. He didn't want a child, or at least that was what he had tried to convince himself. The truth was that most nights lately his dreams had been less Bat killing and more Harley. Some of his dreams were of them ruling Gotham together, some were of her walking down an aisle to him. In one that like to re-play over and over in his mind was of them together, raising little hellions that would torment the Bat for years.

He sighed and rested his head on Harley's stomach and closed his eyes with a smile. Deep down the Joker knew that he was hoping that his Harley was actually pregnant with his baby. But he was terrified. What would happen when everyone found out about their little bundle of laughs? Many would target her even more than they do now. The Bats would try to take his child from him.

The Joker suddenly wrapped his arms around Harley, waking her up. "Puddin?" Harley asked sleepily.

"Are you sure your pregnant, Harley?" The Joker asked moving his head so that he could look at her while still keeping it on her stomach.

"Ivy said-" Harley started but stopped when the Joker growled.

"Did you take a test?" He demanded and Harley shook her head. "We will have to get you one and soon." The Joker needed to know if she was truly pregnant, if she was he needed to make preparations. He would not allow anyone to take her or their child. They were _his_!

"Yes, Mista J." Harley said then made to get up but the Joker gently pushed her back down before crawling over her.

"Not now, you silly girl." The Joker said sliding into bed beside her, pulling her as close to him as her could. "Sleep, you're gonna need it." He told her and allowed her to maneuver her body so that her head was resting on his chest, just over his heart.

"Yes, Mista J." Harley said as the Joker began to soothingly run his hand along her back, she snuggled into him with a smile. She loved when he did that, at first it had only been occasionally but lately he had been doing it more and more, especially when he was deep in thought.

Harley allowed the Joker's fingers to lure her back to sleep, where she dreamed of the day she and the Joker would marry.


	6. Chapter 6- You're Having My Baby

**Daddy's Little Monster**

 **Summary-**

After a huge fight with the Joker, Harley runs to Ivy to let not only herself cool off but also to let the Joker cool off. While staying with Ivy, Harley comes into some information and sneaks back to hers and Joker's home while he is on a heist. Will Harley be able to tell her Joker what she learned, or will she be able to keep it a secret?

 **Chapter 6- You're Having My Baby**

Harley hummed as she walked through the aisle, the sound of the other customers screaming in fear as they were rounded up put a skip to her step. Her eyes caught sight of what she was looking for, she stopped and grabbed it before grabbing a different brand of the same thing. Harley looked between the two brands wondering which one she should get.

"Harley." The Joker said peeking his smiling face around the corner. "Hurry up Pumpkin, the Bats should be here soon."

"Yes Mista J." Harley said before taking both brands, you could never be too sure about things like this. With her decision made, Harley cartwheeled to the Joker and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him. The Joker instantly kissed her back while wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You get it, Doll-face?" The Joker asked when he pulled away.

"Of course, Puddin." Harley chirped and showed him the two products, he took them from her and looked them over with scrutiny, his Harley only deserved the best.

"And these are the best?" The Joker asked.

"Yup!" Harley said jumping so that she could wrap her legs around his waist.

"Good, only the best for you Pumpkin." The Joker said and Harley squealed. "BUTCH!" He yelled and a henchman appeared and the Joker tossed him the two products. "Don't lose those, and DON'T let the Bats get them." He ordered before grabbing Harley's ass and walked out of the aisle. "Wrap it up boys! We're heading out!" The Joker called to the other henchmen who were cleaning out all of the registers.

?

The Joker paced his office glancing at the clock every other second and ran his hands through his hair. Why was it taking so long? How long did these test take? Weren't these test suppose to quick?

"Mista J." Harley called from the doorway of his office in her hands were the tests.

"Come to daddy, Pumpkin." The Joker said and Harley walked over to the Joker and held out the tests to him. The Joker looked at them, read what they said before looking at Harley for confirmation. Harley smiled and nodded causing the Joker to burst out laughing.

"I'm having your baby, Puddin." Harley squealed as the Joker wrapped his arms around her, kissed her hard.

"You're having my baby." The Joker laughed out. He was going to be a father.


	7. Chapter 7- Ain't No Other Man

Daddy's Little Monster

 **Summary-**

After a huge fight with the Joker, Harley runs to Ivy to let not only herself cool off but also to let the Joker cool off. While staying with Ivy, Harley comes into some information and sneaks back to hers and Joker's home while he is on a heist. Will Harley be able to tell her Joker what she learned, or will she be able to keep it a secret?

 **Chapter 7- Ain't No Other Man**

The Joker kissed down Harley's body enjoying the wonderful little moans his little minx was letting out for him and _only him_. He pulled away just enough to look at Harley. She was tied beautifully to their bed, her clothes had been cut off with his favorite knife leaving cuts here and there, her chest was heaving. Her lips were swollen from not only kisses but from the slaps she had so prettily begged for, and her sex was just glistening with her juices, waiting for him.

The Joker leaned over her and kissed her hard on the mouth, forcing his tongue past her lips and dominating her mouth. Reinforcing what everyone already knew, that she was his. He let his fingers dance over her skin until they reached her glistening sex and plunged three fingers into her without warning. Harley arched her back and pulled her lips away from his with a scream.

The Joker growled and latched onto her neck with his teeth, not hard enough to break her skin, but hard enough to leave a bruise. It was his silent way of telling her that he could draw blood from her if he wanted. She was his to break or heal. The Joker knew that no other man could please her like he could, nor could any other man handle his insatiable Harley.

"Oh please, please Mista J." Harley begged as she thrusted her hips as the Joker slammed his fingers in and out of her.

"Please what, Pumpkin. Tell daddy what you want." The Joker growled into her ears.

"Fuck me, Puddin. Play with me, Mista J, I'm your toy." Harley begged. The Joker growled ripping his fingers from her sex and slammed his rock hard dick into her not waiting to start hard and fast pace. "Yes! Mista J! Right there! Don't stop!" Harley yelled pulling at her arms that were tied to the bed.

"Who do you belong to?" The Joker demanded as he gripped Harley's hair and yanked her head back.

"You, Mista J." Harley moaned out.

"Damn right. I own you." The Joker growled out, his pace becoming harder and faster.

"I'm so close, Puddin!" Harley moaned.

"Cum for daddy, Pumpkin." The Joker ordered and Harley screamed as she came hard and fast. The tightening of her walls around him pulled the Joker's orgasm from him with a growl. After emptying in Harley, the Joker pulled out and rolled to the other side of the bed and got his breath back. Just like there wasn't any other man that could handle Harley, there wasn't another woman that could handle him.

After catching his breath, he untied Harley before standing up and leaving the room. He had plans to plan and preparations to prepare. The Joker cackled as he walked into his office.


	8. Chapter 8- By My Side

**Daddy's Little Monster**

 **Summary-**

After a huge fight with the Joker, Harley runs to Ivy to let not only herself cool off but also to let the Joker cool off. While staying with Ivy, Harley comes into some information and sneaks back to hers and Joker's home while he is on a heist. Will Harley be able to tell her Joker what she learned, or will she be able to keep it a secret?

 **Chapter 8- By My Side**

The Joker laughed as he watched his harlequin of crime flip and cartwheel around the bank they were robbing. He would never let anyone know, but he loved to watch his Harley do her little acrobatic tricks just for him. He winked at her when she caught his eye before making his way over to her. But he never made it to her. Batman had stopped him.

"Joker." He growled out.

"Batsy! What a surprise to see _you_ here." The Joke said pretending to be shocked. "Give me a hug ol' pal." He said throwing his arms out for a hug as if the Batman was an old friend that he hadn't seen in years.

"I'm here to take you back to Arkham where you belong." Batman told him and the Joker pouted.

"But I don't want to go, batsy, _I'm having too much fun._ " The Joker said. The Batman narrowed his eyes and went to attack the Joker but was stopped when a metal bat came in contact with his head knocking him off balance. The Joker winced as the Batman crumbled to the ground holding his head, he knew the pain that bat could cause.

"Ah ah ah, B-man." Harley said walking around the Batman, her trusty bat resting on against her shoulder as she came to a stop by the Joker's side, right where she belonged. The Joker didn't care what happened to anyone else, just as long as Harley was by his side. "Mista J ain't goin anywhere." Harley informed the Batman as he finally got back to his feet.

"Miss Quinzel." Batman said and the Joker watched his love's eyes narrow in anger.

"It's Harley Quinn B-man." Harley growled before suddenly swinging her bat at Batman who caught the bat and pulled it from her grasp. The Joker saw Batman move to hit Harley in the stomach and pushed Harley out of the way, causing her to fall to the ground. The Joker grabbed the bat, pulled it from Batman and tossed it aside.

"Bad move Batsy, _I'm the only one who can hit Harley_." The Joker growled before kicking Batman in the head. Batman grabbed the Joker's leg and pulled it causing the Joker to fall, his head bounced off the floor as the Joker laughed. The Batman pounced on him and began to punch him, but the Joker never stopped laughing.

"Puddin!" Harley cried running over to them and tried to pull the Batman off of him, but only succeeded in having the Batman grab her by the throat. The Joker's eyes darkened in anger when the Batman threw her to the floor and tried to handcuff her, but his harlequin of crime was putting up quite a fight. She bit, scratched, kicked, punched, and spat at Batman. The Joker jumped to his feet and kicked Batman, breaking his nose and caused him to fall off Harley.

"Hands off my gal, Batsy." The Joker said laughing. "How would you like it if I _pawed_ at your favorite cat?" He asked as the Batman rolled onto his feet while whipping the blood off his face.

"I'll kill her if ya touch that flea ridden bitch!" Harley yelled clinging onto the Joker's legs looking up at him with pure adoration. The Joker laughed and patted her head.

"Well, Bats, it been _fun_ , but I'm getting _bored_." The Joker said before pulling out a seemingly innocent ball and tossed in on the floor in between them and Batman. The ball broke and began to fill the room with bright green smoke. The Joker grabbed Harley's arm and pulled her up before the two of them took off running. Side by side.


	9. Chapter 9- Kiss This

**Daddy's Little Monster**

 **Summary-**

After a huge fight with the Joker, Harley runs to Ivy to let not only herself cool off but also to let the Joker cool off. While staying with Ivy, Harley comes into some information and sneaks back to hers and Joker's home while he is on a heist. Will Harley be able to tell her Joker what she learned, or will she be able to keep it a secret?

 **Chapter 9- Kiss This**

Harley was bored, and when Harley was bored it was never good. When Harley was bored she tended to bother the Joker. And when Harley bothered the Joker things tended to get broken. Whether it was Harley herself or things around the Laugh Factory. Right now Harley was laying on hers and the Joker's bed.

Harley sighed and brought her hands up and let them drop onto the bed with a thump. From the bathroom she heard the Joker moving around, getting ready for bed. Harley gave a louder, more exaggerated sigh and slammed her hand on the bed making a louder thumb. She heard the Joker sigh from the bathroom and couldn't help but smirk. She was no longer bored.

Harley opened her mouth to take a deep breath to make the most exaggerated sigh ever when the Joker's head popped out of the bathroom. "Pumpkin you sigh one more time and you'll be punished, and not in the fun way." The Joker told her and Harley giggled.

"I'm bored Puddin." Harley told him sitting up.

"You're bored?" The Joker asked stepped fully out of the bathroom to show he had put on a batman pajama footies. Harley busted out laughing rolling onto her back. The Joker laughed and jumped onto the bed and struck a 'heroic' pose. "You're _bored_? How can you be bored with _me_ here to _save_ you from boredom?" The Joker asked.

"Oh Joker." Harley sighed lovingly and the Joker looked around.

"Joker? I'm not Joker. I'm Batman." The Joker said.

"Well Batman, for _saving_ me from my boredom, how about a kiss?" Harley asked getting on her knees and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"A kiss? Where on this _fair lady_ shall I kiss. Shall I kiss here?" The Joker asked running his hands over her lips. "Should I kiss here?" He asked running his hands down her chest while dropping to his knees. "Or should I kiss this?" He asked cupping her sex through her underwear.

"If you were the Joker, I would let you kiss this." Harley said grabbing his hand and gently pulled it away from her sex, "And even here." She said as she brought his hand up her chest. "But since you're _Batman_ you're only allowed to kiss here." She said pointing to her cheek. The Joker sighed, he really hated Batman sometimes.


	10. Chapter 10- Eternal Snow

**Daddy's Little Monster**

 **Summary-**

After a huge fight with the Joker, Harley runs to Ivy to let not only herself cool off but also to let the Joker cool off. While staying with Ivy, Harley comes into some information and sneaks back to hers and Joker's home while he is on a heist. Will Harley be able to tell her Joker what she learned, or will she be able to keep it a secret?

 **Chapter 10- Eternal Snow**

Harley sat on the floor in front of the television, she would have sat on the couch, but Mista J had set it on fire in a rage of fit. She knew that the Joker would have normally taken his anger out on her, and that the reason that he didn't this time was because she was carrying his child. Her babies were snuggled up close to her sleeping, laughing with every other exhale.

Mista J was out on another heist and had ordered her to stay in the Laugh Factory, he had not liked the danger she and their unborn child had been in when they had robbed the back last week. Harley sighed and rested her hand on her still flat stomach. She was just over two months pregnant, the morning sickness had hit her yesterday night. She still wasn't sure why it was called morning sickness when it could hit her at any moment.

Harley sighed and flopped onto her back, waking Lou with a start. He whined before snuggling back up to her and falling back asleep. Harley wondered if her and Mista J were going to have a boy or a girl? Would they look like her or Mista J? Would they have their skin color or would they have normal skin color.

Harley was really hoping that their child would have their white skin. She held her hand up and looked at it. It was so beautiful, like freshly fallen snow just before it was walked on. Their skin was like Eternal Snow. Now matter the temperature, no matter where they were, they would always have snow.


	11. Chapter 11- Locked Out Of Heaven

**Daddy's Little Monster**

 **Summary-**

After a huge fight with the Joker, Harley runs to Ivy to let not only herself cool off but also to let the Joker cool off. While staying with Ivy, Harley comes into some information and sneaks back to hers and Joker's home while he is on a heist. Will Harley be able to tell her Joker what she learned, or will she be able to keep it a secret?

 **Chapter 11- Locked Out Of Heaven**

The Joker laughed as he kicked the door to the Laugh Factory open and danced up the stairs to his room. His pocket holding the most important piece of jewelry he had ever stolen. He went to throw his bedroom door opened only to find it locked. The Joker's laugh stopped as he tried the door again, only to find that it was still locked. He growled and used his long legs to kick the door off his henches. "Daddy's home." He growled angrily when he saw a Harley sized lump on the bed.

"Welcome home?" Harley said, her voice muffled by the pillow. The Joke threw his body onto the bed angrily causing Harley to glare at him. "What tha hell is your problem?" She asked.

"You locked me out of the fucking bedroom. My safe haven." The Joker told her angrily before pulling Harley into a kiss that she pulled away from.

"Not tonight Mista J." Harley said and the Joker groaned letting his head hit his pillow.

"Again? What the hell is it this time?" The Joker asked, for the past three nights Harley had kept her legs closed, locking him out of the only heaven he had known. He was tired of being denied sex with her, he felt he was about to explode. He was honestly tempted to get a hooker and blow off some steam, but deep down he knew he would never do that to Harley.

"I'm tired." She said cuddling up to him, the Joker sighed and wrapped his arms around her.

"Tomorrow you will rest, and then that night I will ravage that sexy body of yours." The Joker told her and Harley nodded already falling asleep leaving the Joker to deal with his hard on alone.


	12. Chapter 12- Harsh Words

**Daddy's Little Monster**

 **Summary-**

After a huge fight with the Joker, Harley runs to Ivy to let not only herself cool off but also to let the Joker cool off. While staying with Ivy, Harley comes into some information and sneaks back to hers and Joker's home while he is on a heist. Will Harley be able to tell her Joker what she learned, or will she be able to keep it a secret?

 **Chapter 12- Harsh Words**

Harley giggled as she slipped on the beautifully disgusting pink mask on her face. "You ready, Puddin?" Harley called out as she danced around the room in the pink and shimmering leotard that the Joker had picked up somewhere for their heist tonight.

"How do I look Pumpkin?" The Joker asked stepping out of the bathroom, his white skin covered with normal skin toned make up. On his face was a black beard and mustache. His neon green hair was covered by black dye. His normal purple suit was replaced with a normal black and white suit accompanied by a red carnation. "Well, doll-face?"

"You look normal, Puddin." Harley said with a disgusted look. The Joker laughed and spun on the balls of his feet.

"Don't I just?" The Joker asked smiling widely.

"I don't like it. I don't like the way you look now." Harley said with a pout.

"Don't worry, sweetums, it's only for the night, and then you can wash all this off me." The Joker said and Harley squealed and bounced over to the Joker and went to kiss him but stopped.

"Nope, can't do it, not with you looking so _normal_." Harley said before turning and leaving the room with the Joker following her with a pout.

"You didn't have to use that harsh word, Harley-girl." The Joker said causing Harley to giggle.

"Normal, boring, plain." Harley sang and the Joker grabbed his chest.

"Such harsh words hurt my heart, Doll-face." The Joker said.

"I'll kiss it better once you're back to normal." Harley told him.

"But that could take all night!" The Joker pouted as Harley laughed.


	13. Chapter 13- Everybody's Fool

**Daddy's Little Monster**

 **Summary-**

After a huge fight with the Joker, Harley runs to Ivy to let not only herself cool off but also to let the Joker cool off. While staying with Ivy, Harley comes into some information and sneaks back to hers and Joker's home while he is on a heist. Will Harley be able to tell her Joker what she learned, or will she be able to keep it a secret?

 **Chapter 13- Everybody's Fool**

The Joker bit back a giggle as he watched Harley shoved an old man into a trunk as he talked to the hostess in a fake British accent.

"Thank you, Mr. Eccleston for agreeing to take over for Mr. Baker." The hostess said and the Joker held up his hand to politely cut her off.

"No need to thank me, love, I'm just glad I was here to help you." The Joker said in false kindness causing the hostess to blush and flirtily giggle. The Joker quickly wrapped his arm around Harley's waist and pulled her to him when she went to attack the hostess. "I don't think I introduced my lovely assistant, Molly. Say hello to the nice woman, Molly."

"Hello." Harley said, her normal high pitch voice lowered to a more normal pitch and her Brooklyn accent hidden expertly.

"I, uh, I should go and announce you two." The hostess stuttered before turning and fleeing from them. Once the Joker was sure the hostess was gone the Joker spun and grabbed Harley's throat tight enough to choke her and pulled her face close to his.

"You almost ruined everything, Harley. If you can't control your jealousy then I will have to leave you at home, my dear." The Joker hissed staring into her watery blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, Mista J, when it comes to you, I can control myself." Harley choked out and the Joker sighed before letting her throat go and ran a loving hand down her cheek.

"I know, Doll-face." The Joker whispered before giving her a soft kiss on her lips and pulled away from her just in time to hear them being announced. "Show time." Harley nodded and twirled out onto the stage.

The Joker silently counted down from 90 before he stepped into the back of the 'magic' box and let yawned theatrically when Harley opened the box. The Joker faked a shock looked before jumping out of the box.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am indeed James Eccleston, and this is my lovely assistant Molly." The Joker said holding out his hand towards Harley who curtsied with a cute smile. The Joker bit back the urge to growl at all the men who catcalled at his Harley. The Joker pulled out a white handkerchief and, with a sleight of hand, pulled a bright red rose. He handed Harley the rose and she took it with a smile.

"Isn't she a doll?" He asked the crowd agreed and the Joker smiled. With the same handkerchief and another sleight of hand, the Joker let out a live dove. The crowd clapped and the Joker bowed.

"And for my next trick, I will need a volunteer from the crowd." The Joker said and began to point at the people in the crowd. "Ennie. Meenie. Miney." The Joker spotted a young girl with blond hair and green eyes sitting at a table with her parents. The second the Joker spotted her , he began to wonder if that was what his and Harley's daughter if they had one. " _YOu_." He said pointing at the girl.

"Me?" The young girl asked in shock.

"Come on, sweety,, I don't bite." The Joker said holding his hand out for her. The girl looked at her parents who encouraged her. The Joker watched the young girl slide from her seat, she couldn't have been older than 6. The Joker bent and held his hand out for her to grab so he could help her on stage. He lifted the girl onto his hips and smiled at her.

"Hello sweetheart, what's your name?" He asked her.

"Britney." She said shyly.

"That's a pretty name." The Joker said. "Say, Britney, do you like magicians?" Britney shook her head no and the crowd laughed. "No? That hurts my feelings." Britney smiled and hid her face in the crook of the Joker's neck.

"I'm sorry." Britney said and the Joker chuckled.

"Would you like to help me, even though you don't like me?" The Joker asked and Britney nodded. "I'm happy." The Joker then laid her into a box, setting her head outside of it before closing the box. "Now just stay perfectly still. This won't hurt a bit." With the help of Harley he 'cut' the girl in half and showed the crowd.

"Give the crowd a big wave, sweety." Harley said and Britney waved at the crowd causing them to clap. The Joker and Harley then put the girl 'back together'. The Joker whipped his forehead with the handkerchief, wiping some of the makeup off causing the crowd to gasp.

"Oops. Looks like the jig is up, toots." The Joker said and Harley took off her mask.

"Anything you say, Puddin." Harley said and the crowd suddenly began to panic. A second later Batman swooped down from the ceiling as a few of his henchmen pulled out some gun. The little girl screamed.

"WAIT!" The Joker yelled before gently opening th box and picked up the girl and handed her to her mother who ran away the second her daughter was safe in her arms. "Don't hit the girl." He ordered his men before turning his attention back to Batman.

"Okay, I'm ready to play."


	14. Chapter 14- Marry You

**Chapter 14- Marry You**

The Joker glared at the contraption in front of him that was suppose to be a crib then to the paper in his hands only to look back at the contraption. He had been in this room for hours trying to put together this damn crib, followed the directions to a 'T'. He tilted his head holding the paper out in front of him and scratched the back of his head. That looked nothing like the picture on the paper! With angry growl he balled the paper up and kicked the contraption only to howl in pain.

"God damn it motherfucker!" He yelled hopping up and down on one foot as he held his other. He froze when he heard the contraption fall to pieces "Fuck this!" He growled before limping out of the spare room intending to go to his office and order another crib that didn't need to be put together by him.

The Joker stopped mid step when he heard a heart wrenching sob coming from his room. He looked at the door and felt his anger rise even more. Someone had made his Harley cry. Whoever it was was going to pay with their lives. Completely forgetting what he had just been doing, the Joker quickly entered the bedroom to find his baby girl curled up on the bed crying.

"Go away!" Harley yelled at him while throwing a pillow at him.

"Yeah, I could do that." The Joker said making his way to the bed knelt beside it as Harley hid under the covers. "Or you could tell your Daddy why you're crying."

"I'm fat an' ugly." Harley whined from underneath the covers.

"Who the fuck told you you were fat and ugly?" The Joker growled out suddenly ripping the covers off Harley in anger.

"My clothes don't fit me no more!" Harley cried. "I wanted to put on something sexy for you but none of my clothes fit anymore! I'm fat an' ugly an' you don't want me anymore!" The Joker growled as he grabbed her by her shoulders and slammed his mouth onto hers.

"Don't you ever think you are fat and ugly and that I don't want you. You're carrying our child, I've just spent hours trying to build our child a fucking crib, all while trying to find the perfect time to fucking ask you to marry me! So don't you dare think that I don't want you!" The Joker yelled. Harley gasped at him before tackling him while squealing.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I'll marry you!" Harley cried as the Joker sighed.

"Well, that didn't exactly go as planned, but then when does anything involving you go as planned?"


	15. Chapter 15- Selfish

Chapter 15- Selfish

It was common knowledge that the Joker was as selfish as they came. He took what he wanted, destroyed what he didn't want. He took his physiatrist Dr. Harleen Quinzel and destroyed the parts of her that he didn't want, added a little bit of himself into her, turning her into his toy Harley Quinn.

But what people didn't seem to realize with his little toy, was that she was just as (if not more) selfish than the Joker. The Joker didn't keep her with him at all times because he wanted her there… okay most of the time he did. But there were a times when she was there because she wouldn't let him leave her side. She was afraid that someone, mainly Batman, would take her Joker away from her, and she couldn't stand the thought of that.

And right now, as the Joker tried not to stumble into the Iceberg Lounge with Harley practically wrapped around him, was one of those moments. The Joker wanted her safe at the Laugh Factory because she was beginning to show signs of her pregnancy. But when he had tried to leave her there so that he could go conduct business with the Penguin she had burst into tears claiming that he was going to go find some whore and fuck her. She then somehow got it into her head that he was going to leave her for Selina (yeah, he was still trying to figure that one out) and went all murderous psycho goddess on him.

So after he fucked her, making him late for the meeting with Penguin, he began to leave again thinking that she would be sedated after having his dick pound her pussy. But nope. The selfish bitch latched onto him and wouldn't let him go. So he was forced to not only call his personal seamstress to tell her that Harley would be postponing her fitting for her wedding dress, but also forced to bring his obviously pregnant Harley to his meeting.

Sometimes he hated how spoiled he had allowed his love to be.


	16. Chapter 16- You Drive Me Crazy

**Chapter 16- You Drive Me Crazy**

Harley squealed as she bounced, twirled, and spun around the room she was in. Today was her official wedding day! Though technically the Joker and Harley were already married in the eyes of her, Joker, and the criminal underworld, they were not legally married in the eyes of the law. But that was about to change.

The Joker had gotten Penguin to get a legally binding marriage contract, which the Penguin had dropped by earlier that day. The Joker then ordered his seamstress to bring Harley her wedding dress and get her ready while he himself got ready and had the boys go book a church with a certified clergic. And Harley could barely contain the hurricane that she was.

She squealed again as she caught sight of her reflection. She was in her wedding dress. It was short and puffy. It perfectly concealing her quickly expanding belly. This caused her to pause.

She was five months pregnant and she knew she was larger than she should be for her to be carrying just one child. Did that mean she was carrying twins? She needed to have her Puddin go kidnap her an OB/GYN and steal an ultrasound machine so they can check on their little bundles of laughter.

A knock on the door sounded causing Harley to snap back to the present. A henchman opened the door and peeked inside. "Boss says it time to take her to the church for the weddin'." That line caused the hurricane that was Harley Quinn to become active again.

She ran out of the room squealing and flipping as the seamstress, her assistant, and the henchman chased after her worriedly. They knew that if anything happened to Harley or his child(ren) she was carrying then they forfeited their life to the Joker.

She quickly made her way to the gurage, expecting her Puddin to be there waiting for her. But he wasn't. Butch, one of the more loyal henchmen and Joker's unofficial right hand man, was waiting for her. He opened the door to the back seat of a beautiful black and red tank of a car that had become her go to car when she left the premises. The Joker had insisted she use it, banning her from any other vehicle.

"Where's my Puddin?" Harley asked with a pout.

"He is waiting for you at the church, Miss Harley." Butch told her calmly.

"Well, why is he there? Why ain't he here? What? He got another woman there? He needed a whore to fuck before he got hitched? One last hurrah? Well, you know what! You can tell him that he can marry that whore he's got his dick in! Tell him that if he wants me then he's gotta come get me himself!" She screamed, tears rolling down her cheeks messing up her perfect makeup. "I ain't movin till my Puddin come ta get me!" She childishly plopped down on the garage floor and stuck her tongue out at Butch who had pulled out his phone and was calling someone, most likely the Joker.

"She's refusing to come with me." Butch told the Joker, Harley humphed and turned her nose up at him. "She wants you, Boss."

"Tell 'im what I told cha!" Harley yelled loud enough that she knew the Joker had heard her.

"She said 'You can marry the whore that you had your dick in'." Butch said after a second, the Joker having obvious ordered him to explain what she had meant. Butch suddenly pulled the phone away from him enough to alert Harley that the words he was about to speak were for her and not the Joker. "Boss says he'd gladly marry you if you would get your, uh, ass in the car and let me drive you to him." Harley giggled.

"Ya want me, then ya gotta come get me!" Harley called loud enough for the Joker. A second later the phone was thrown towards her, she easily caught it and placed it against her ear. "Puddin!" She squealed.

"Harley get that perfectly round ass in that car or so help me I will cancel this wedding!" The Joker growled.

"But Puddin!" Harley whined.

"Don't you 'But Puddin' me! I will not be stood up at the alter! Get your ass here so that I can marry you!" The Joker ordered.

"Okay, Puddin." Harley said hopping up and climbed into the back of the car. Butch quickly shut the door behind her before getting into the driver's seat and pulled out of the garage. "On my way now."

"Good." The Joker purred.

"Love ya Puddin." Harley told him.

"Back at ya, babydoll, even if I don't know why, you drive me crazy!" The Joker told her before hanging up.


End file.
